With the present invention in mind a Search of patents was conducted. A patent to Fritz, No. 6,227,120 describes a simulate dragster which allows for varying numbers of participants to simultaneously experience a “wheelie”. The system comprises motor driven rear wheels and means for adjusting the position of the front end of the chassis to compensate for passenger load. When the simulator is properly adjusted for the number of participants, and is caused to move along a track in excess of a predetermined acceleration, the front end raises off the track to simulate a “wheelie”. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,321 to Mosley et al, describes a simulated dragster with which are associated two bungee cords arranged such that the first thereof serves to cause acceleration, and the second thereof serves to cause deceleration. The track is sufficiently long that the acceleration bungee cord loses contact with the simulated dragster at about ¼ the length thereof. A Published patent Application by Norbury, No. US 2003/0140815 describes a real size simulated drag strip ride. The real-sized dragster is preferably powered by an induction motor, but for short rides this can be replaced by a bungee cord, a spring mechanism or by pneumatic powered drivers. A patent to Ragsdale et al. describes an amusement ride comprising a track that has a centering slot which guides a vehicle. The track also includes a plurality of sequentially oriented braking units near the end of the track. A patent to Powell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,514 describes an electromagnetically powered drag ride having a two land track. U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,140 to Mirfin et al. describes a spring based amusement device. Additional patents which were identified by are not felt to be particularly relevant are No. 5,361,705 to Powell which describes an arcade-type amusement game; U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,328 to Delphia, Jr. which describes a drag race simulator; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,335 to Kleimeyer et al., which describes use of springs in an amusement ride.